smashtopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Alph
'Character Info' Engineer of the S.S. Drake, Alph crash lands on PNF-404 alongside Captain Charlie and botanist Brittany. A bright and positive character, Alph has a great respect for his Captain and upon crash landing on PNF-404 sets out to rescue Brittany and Charlie. Each of our three heroes encounter Pikmin upon their landing and once they meet up they combine their forces together and begin their mission to hunt for food on PNF-404 and retrieve their Cosmic Drive Key. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Alph will do a quick spinning dance in place as his Pikmin jump and cheer him on. Down Taunt: A flower will sprout in front of Alph causing the young captain to try and pluck it only to discover it's just an ordinary flower and not a Pikmin. Side Taunt: One of Alph's Pikmin will jump on his back while Alph and the Pikmin both extend their arms out and spin around in a circle pretending to be airplanes. If Alph has no Pikmin currently following him he'll just do the airplane dance himself. 'Entrance' Alph will exit the S.S. Drake and quickly pluck three Pikmin as the Drake disappears in a puff of smoke and the match begins. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will wear Alph's space helmet around his body complete with blue antenna and tuft of blue hair Victory Poses # Alph will pull out a jar of fruit juice that he took from the S.S. Drake and drink it all in celebration of your victory. # Using the KopPad, Alph will communicate with his fellow captains Brittany and Charlie about the match he just had. # Alph will pluck a series of three Pikmin. A Blue Pikmin, a Yellow Pikmin, and then a Rock Pikmin. The Blue and Yellow Pikmin land right next to Alph while the Rock Pikmin lands right on him and knocks Alph over. 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Pikmin Pluck: Alph will start out the match with three Pikmin (1 Red, 1 Yellow, and 1 Blue) but to get any more Pikmin he must use his Standard Special to pluck them from the ground. This move can only be used when on the ground and not while Alph is in the air. These plucks are all fast and in a return to the Brawl version the Pikmin plucked do not come out in any particular order. They are random once again. Alph can pluck out Red, Yellow, Blue, Winged, and Rock Pikmin but no Purple or White Pikmin. Alph's Red, Yellow, and Blue Pikmin are all comparable in strength and stats to Olimar's Red, Yellow, and Blue Pikmin. Alph's Winged Pikmin are weaker in strength than Olimar's White Pikmin but they also move the fastest out of all Pikmin types. Rock Pikmin are stronger in strength than Olimar's Purple Pikmin but they also move the slowest out of all Pikmin types. Any Winged Pikmin that get plucked do not run around on the platform next to Alph and will instead fly around slightly above his head. Unlike Brawl which let Olimar have 6 Pikmin follow him and Smash 4 that let him have just 3 Pikmin follow him, Alph and Olimar both will be able to have 5 Pikmin follow them in a match. Over time, all Pikmin will mature causing them to go from having a Leaf on their head, to a Bud, and then a Flower. Each stage is stronger than the previously stage giving a slight buff to those Pikmin's stats. 'Side Special' Pikmin Throw: Alph will take whichever Pikmin that's first up in the order and throw them forwards. All types of Pikmin can be thrown at opponents and with the exception of Rock Pikmin they can all latch onto the opponent temporarily and deal extra damage over time until they fall off. Rock Pikmin simply tackle opponents, roll off them, and then run back to you. Rock Pikmin do the most damage while Winged Pikmin do the least. When you throw Winged Pikmin they'll home right on on the opponent and fly towards them so technically speaking they don't get thrown. 'Up Special' Winged Pikmin: Two Winged Pikmin will appear seemingly out from nowhere and pick up Alph carrying him through the air. You can direct the direction that the Winged Pikmin carry you in. The speed that you are carried is also determined by how many Pikmin you have currently following you as they are all holding onto your feet as you fly around adding additional weight for the Winged Pikmin to carry. Any Winged Pikmin you have with you however do not affect the amount of weight that the Winged Pikmin must lift. Any Winged Pikmin you have will actually help to carry you but if you have 2 or less Winged Pikmin then they simply replace the ones that would come out of nowhere. Having 3 or more Winged Pikmin however will cause them to carry you through the air at a greater speed. 'Down Special' Order Tackle: With a blow of his whistle Alph will immediately call back all of his Pikmin and bring them right back to him. Additionally, this move also turns all Pikmin that aren't already following Alph into a hitbox and any opponent that they run into will be damaged. Additionally, any Pikmin that were currently latched onto an opponent will hit them for one final attack before leaping off and returning to Alph. 'Final Smash' End of Day: The S.S. Drake will return to the stage as Alph quickly jumps back into it and flies up offscreen and presumably into space. At this time all the other players are considered buried into the ground and can't move around as the camera pans up and little hints of Red Bulborbs, Mamutas, Swooping Snitchbugs, Wollywogs, and some other enemies attacking the stage and trying to kill the players. The S.S. Drake will start falling back down to the stage as the camera pans back down with all the Pikmin enemies gone away before the S.S. Drake crashes back down and deals additional damage to any opponents caught in its explosion. Alph can slightly alter where the S.S. Drake will crash by tilting the control stick left and right. Extra Skill Super-Spicy Spray: With a tap of the Extra Skill button, all of Alph's living Pikmin will have their Leafs and Buds immediately grow into flowers and become surrounded by a nice red aura. For a short time all of Alph's Pikmin will have increased stats and become much sturdier and harder to kill. Alternate Costumes # Default Alph # Yellow Alph – Alph's spacesuit will retain it's primary White color while the trim, antenna, and his hair will change to Yellow. # Black & White Alph – Alph's spacesuit will change to Black as does his antenna while the spacesuit's trim and his hair will become White. # Character D Alph – As a reference to Character D who was scrapped early in Pikmin 3's development, Alph's spacesuit will retain it's primary White color while the trim and antenna become Purple and his hair will change to Green. # Brittany Default – Alph's character model, name, and voice lines will switch to that of his fellow explorer Brittany. # Orange Brittany – Brittany's spacesuit will retain it's primary White color while the trim, antenna, and her hair will change to Orange. # Purple Brittany - Brittany's spacesuit will retain it's primary White color while the trim, antenna, and her hair will change to Purple. # Charlie Default - Alph's character model, name, and voice lines will switch to that of his fellow explorer Charlie. # Dark Blue Charlie - Charlie's spacesuit will retain it's primary White color while the trim, antenna, and his hair will change to a Dark Blue. # Red Charlie - Charlie's spacesuit will retain it's primary White color while the trim, antenna, and his hair will change to Red.